


Bite

by roughlycut



Series: Kinktober 2018 [6]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Daddy Kink, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 09:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16239032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roughlycut/pseuds/roughlycut
Summary: For every day in kinktober 2018 I'll write a different Overwatch ship.Today the kink was "daddy kink" & "biting" and I chose Genji/Jack.





	Bite

**Author's Note:**

> For every day in kinktober 2018 I'll write a different Overwatch ship.  
> Today the kink was "daddy kink" & "biting" and I chose Genji/Jack.

Genji can’t help it, honestly. He’s tried to stay away from humans, to only seek out other vampires, but they bore him. They’re too gentle, treating him like he’s made of porcelain, and often also far more interested in having long conversations about how things used to be than fucking him until he can barely stand.

 

Jack isn’t like that. Jack loves fucking him, hard, doesn’t treat him like a fragile thing. Jack doesn’t ask what he misses most from when he was alive or insist on analysing what it means to be a vampire in today's modern society.

 

No, all Jack cares about is Genji and Genji can’t get enough of it. The way Jack growls when Genji calls him daddy, bends him in half, makes him beg for his cock. The way Jack offers up his body, tells Genji that if he’s good, daddy will feed him.

 

And Genji wants to be good. Genji wants to feed.

 

It’s a beautiful sound, Jack moaning with pleasure as Genji is finally allowed to bite. He drinks from Jack’s inner thigh, mouthing over the wound as he jerks him off in a slow pace. He likes to be good for Jack, for his daddy, make him come in his open mouth, on his blood-stained tongue and his pearly-white fangs.

 

The bed is a mess afterwards. Spit, cum, and blood sticking to their skin and their hair, but Genji wouldn’t have it any other way, and the smile on Jack’s lips tells him he feels the same.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is all porn, but I thrive on comments, so please let me know what you think <3


End file.
